


Christmas

by twinkfloyd



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkfloyd/pseuds/twinkfloyd
Summary: Bah Humbug!
Kudos: 7





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written 2015

“Jesus Christ Roger, I’m dying in this thing and I would kill for a smoke about now, these kids are driving me apeshit.”

“You get off in five minutes, you can wait that long, right now the kids are expecting Santa.”

Pete rolled his eyes and pushed the scratchy false beard up his face, “Fine-Wait! Where are you going!?”

“I’m taking off!” Roger called, removing his curly toed shoes and chucking them beneath one of the trees, “The kids are expecting Santa not Jingles the Elf.”

“You can’t leave me here alone with them!?!”

A young man carrying a number of bags was being dragged by the wrist by a boy obviously too old for this and obviously not caring in the least. He jumped up and down rapid-fire listing all the ridiculous things he wanted. Pete caught a snippet of “and a model rocket and a puppy and a kazoo and some lingerie and firecrackers and a bicycle…”

Oh fuck it was Keith. He smiled broadly and threw himself heavily into Pete’s lap, kicking his legs back and forth, each time his feet hitting him in the shins. He looked up at him brown eyes full of wonder, “Are you the real Santa?”

Pete tried his best not to grumble, “Of course I am, why wouldn’t Santa be in a mall during his busiest days of the year.”

Keith squealed and threw his arms around him, “I knew it!” He pulled back and took a wrinkled sheet of paper from his pocket, “Now here’s a list of things I want that John helped me write. Ones in blue are his and ones in black are ones for me and ones in white are surprises.”

“Ho ho hohhh no, Santa has to see if you’ve been good first, so have you been good all year little boy?”

“YES.”

“Are you sure?”

"Abso-lutely.”

Pete stared at him venomously.

“Weellllll, maybe not entirely but almost mostly definitely good.”

Keith beamed innocently and Pete sighed, rolling his head into his palm. “Alright, we’ll see.”

Keith gave him another tight squeeze and bounded off. Pete rubbed his thighs and rose to get up when he was immediately pushed back down by a much heavier weight. John smirked at him, “Oh my aren’t we a bony fuck Santa?”

Pete scowled and shoved him,” Oh sod off.”

John stood adamant, “Not until I’ve read you my Christmas list.”


End file.
